yuyuhakushofanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Seireitou
Seireitou (精霊塔, Seireitō) is a powerful and wise martial artist that had once served as Spirit Detective, in service to the Spirit World. He is acknowledged as the first person to ever master Seikōki. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Powers & Abilities In terms of class ranking, Seireitou is noted to be one of the strongest S-Class beings alive, capable of rivaling the strength of the three Kings of Makai. Genius Intellect: Without a doubt, Seireitou possesses great wisdom in many fields, even among those that are not combat-related. He can be classified as an accomplished polymath due to the skills he has accumulated throughout his lifetime. Oboro would note that Seireitou's prowess in fighting makes the tactics of others utterly pointless, as the latter can form counters to almost any and all battle techniques and strategies almost instantaneously. Reiki Techniques Seireitou is a grandmaster-class martial artist, having trained for thousands of years to harness spiritual energy, that which lies dormant in normal humans. The level of strength within him is vast, to the point that a being of B-Class power had attempted to sense the energy within Seireitou, only for the being's partner to comment that it'd be pointless to measure it as it would be most likely immeasurable. Being of S-Class power, Seireitou can crush A-Class beings or lower with a single strike, subsequently being able to even defeat most S-Class fighters additionally. He is known to be the inventor of the Spirit Wave (霊光波動拳, Reikō Hadōken), a style that which deals in using your body as a center for your energy, allowing for one to manipulate and utilize the vast possibilities that spiritual energy is potentially capable of. *'Spirit Gun' (霊丸, Reigan): In addition to the creation of Spirit Wave, Seireitou had also invented the standard technique of the fighting style, which prompts the user to focus their spiritual energy at their fingertip and then firing the concentrated power in the form of a massive wave of force. When Seireitou utilizes the technique, his body is surrounded by a flickering sphere of blue spiritual energy. In this very instance, a huge wave of energy flows from this "body sphere", capable of decimating an entire forest with a single attack. Of course, even with this display, Seireitou can also use weakened states of this technique, which even one that appears weak has the capability of destroying a large rock formation. While the strength and effectiveness of the technique is dependent on the amount of spirit energy Seireitou puts into the attack, it is typically a very powerful attack, capable of literally disintegrating an opponent if enough strength is put into the technique. The destructive capabilities only increase with the more power that is pumped into it, though its power was able to completely decimate a large portion of an entire mountain range at half-power. Seireitou has shown various methods to using this technique, very well making this technique one of the most versatile attacks in his arsenal. Seikōki Techniques .]] Being incredibly rare to ever obtain, let alone master, Seireitou possesses the ability to access the power of sacred energy, thus allowing him to surpass even the highest precipice of power that he is capable of normally reaching. In forming this energy within him, Seireitou takes a dramatic change in appearance. His hair grows out much more, becoming wild and untamed, as it shifts from its normal white color to a bright golden blonde. To better shown how this level of power is attained through a unified understanding of spiritual and demonic energy, his body begins to develop golden fox fur as the upper parts of his clothing, that is to say the clothing of his torso, tears apart to shreds, being unable to maintain itself under the pressure of the Seikōki transformation, while also growing a long furry kitsune tail from the back. Seireitou tends to loathe taking on this transformation, going as far as to call it a "pain-in-the-ass". Quotes * "My true power lies in neither the realms of the humans nor of the demons. Energy does not belong to any specific race. When you have reached the precipice of penultimate strength like I have... you will learn that the difference between the energies are in regards solely to the nature of the one who attempts to harness it. When these differences have finally been cast aside along with your prejudices... then you will be capable of mastering Seikōki." Behind the Scenes Because the canon cast does not exist in this universe, Seireitou essentially takes over the role of Genkai held in the original series.